Resisting You
by Anime-Babe
Summary: Seto Kaiba was a sergeant in the Empire, she was a rebel fighting for freedom. Could love possibly bloom despite their diffrences? And could it survive? AU SetoXOC Song fic to "Somewhere out there"-Our Lady Peace


Summary- He was a Sergeant in the Empire, she was a rebel. Could love possibly bloom? And could it survive? AU SetoXOC  
  
AB: *magically poofs before her fans* HELLO MY LOVELY FRIENDS AND READERS!!!  
  
Seto: *walks in* You don't have any fans...  
  
AB: T-T YOUR SO MEAN SETO-CHAN!!! *cries*  
  
Seto: *grumbles* Drama queen...  
  
AB: *stops crying and giggles* Why thank you! ^.^  
  
Seto: *falls over* Gah!! Well...just get on with the fic!!!  
  
AB: *salutes* YES SIR! ^^ NOW ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!! PS- Obviously I do not own anything with Yugioh...Y-Y Only my own plot and my char Mina! ^^  
  
IMPORTANT! READ THIS! Intro-This is an AU set in the year 2040 after nearly 20 years of war the governments of the world formed one united kingdom called "The Empire". Nearly all countires have joined, but a few remain independent...however these remaining few are poor and destroyed by war. Some people still fight and oppose The Empire, these rebels risk their lives to try and keep what little freedom they can. Refusing the Empires harsh laws and strict ways.  
  
~Last time I talked to you,  
  
you were lonely and out of place.  
  
You were looking down on me,  
  
lost out in space~  
  
Seto Kaiba strolled down the dirty city street, his pressed gray uniform fitting him snugly, and a gun at his side and two lower soldiers walking behind him he was a symbol of authority. An authority few in this age would question. The men flanking him were similarly dressed, however their uniforms lacked one key item, a small golden star pinned to the left breast of the uniform. This was a symbol of his position as sergeant. And the two privates that had been chosen to accompany him on today's little venture where for nothing more then show.  
  
Idly the man's piercing blue eyes scanned the street before them. Always be alert and ready, no telling when the scum like rebels would attempt something. Nothing but a bunch of rats, hiding in the shadows and making cowardly strikes when it was convinent, but lately they had grown from a mere thorn in the Empires side to an actual problem of importance. They were growing in number as rats often do...but they were also getting stronger. Stronger and bolder.  
  
'Filth...nothing but filth' Seto thought with disgust. Common people were nothing but pathetic dirty dogs, and this section of Domino was one of the worse... Normally he'd prefer to ride to his destination. But today's walk was a demonstration that he did not fear anything in this city that HE was in control.  
  
"Hahaha! Bet you can't catch me!" came a child's voice, effectively knocking the man from his thoughts and stopping him in his tracks. A little scowl formed on his lips as he watched a small dirty blonde haired boy run out in front of him, completely oblivious to the presence. The boy was small, no older then 4, and with disgust Kaiba noted the blue and red rags he wore.  
  
'Disgusting' he thought with annoyance. Glaring down at the child and clearing his throat.  
  
The sound made the little tike stop in his tracks, and with fearful eyes he looked up at the tall imposing general. Little hazel eyes began to water up as the boy took a few steps back, a whimper coming to his throat.  
  
"Takun! Takun get back her!" came yet another voice, this time a breathless females. Suddenly out of the ally came a young woman, quickly she snatched up the boy and help him to her, glaring accusingly at the trio of men in front of her.  
  
Seto took a moment to look the girl over, she couldn't be any older then 20...only a few inches shorter then him she still had to turn her head up to look him in the eyes. Her own violet colored orbs flashed with anger, glaring up him shamelessly, yes this one was very bold. Her brown hair was tied back in a high ponytail, the long stream ending at the mid of her back.  
  
The little boy whimpered, burying his face into his sister shirt, a tight blue form fitting sleeveless that had a high collar. Her pants were a simple black, but also very form fitting. Complimenting her figure and subtly defying, after all such clothes were frowned upon by the elders in the empire. Considered lode and distasteful...  
  
But Seto found himself disagreeing as he looked her form over more then once, all the while aware of her glaring. She knew what he was doing. And the annoyed flush in her cheeks showed she wasn't enjoying the situation as much as he was.  
  
"Sergeant Kaiba?" one of the privates finally whispered, this girl was not showing her respects to the Sergeant...and under normal circumstances the brunette would have already barked a command for them to be punished...or at the very least given a cold comment before walking on.  
  
The mans words woke Seto from his little inspection, and with a scowl the Sergeant shook his head. However when he looked back at the woman he found nothing. She'd ducked back into the alley, boy still held tightly in her arms.  
  
"Ahem! Quite fooling around you imbeciles!" was the brunette's quick command before he again began to stride down the street, forcing his mind back to the topic at hand...  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
The Rebel base wasn't much to right home about...at least at first glance. Originally an old warehouse it had been remolded, the upstairs still functioned as a warehouse...however below that their were two other floors, one served as a home unit for the families and individuals of the resistance, and the other served as a training area and meeting place for the leaders to discuss happenings and tactical strategies.  
  
"You're cheating" Bakura grumbled as he looked across his cards to a smirking Yami. Both boys were sitting on stools, a large crate serving as their table, and several cards lay scattered over it. They were encaged in yet another game; today it was cards...poker to be precise.  
  
"I'm not cheating. It's not my fault I'm the King of Games" the tri-colored hair boy responded, an arrogant smirk adorning his lips. The self- proclaimed king was dressed in black leather pants and a black wife beater. And of course his favorite necklace, a golden pyramid, was hanging from his neck.  
  
"Bah! You and your stupid title...just shut up and keep playing", grumbled the annoyed man. Part of his face hidden by his wild white hair. The brown- eyed boy was dressed similar to Yami, black pants and a wife beater. However Bakuras was a grayish color, with "Bastard" written on the back in black.  
  
Around them a world of activity was going on. Children ran around playing tag, men and women didn't everything from cooking and cleaning clothes to playing games and chatting just like the boys were. It was the center of the living quarters and anyone that wasn't sleeping or keeping guard was probably somewhere in the vicinity. "SURPISE!!!" Came a happy female shout, the woman from the incident with Sergeant Kaiba stood in one of the thresholds to the chamber, two large boxes in her arms. Instantly a group of children swarmed around her, shouting excitedly.  
  
"Well looks like Mina is back," Bakura said rolling his eyes. He watched with mild interest as the girl sat the boxes down and let the children tear them open. Chomallows, figures.  
  
The treat had become very popular among children the last few months, round marshmallows covered in chocolate and piece of fudge in the very center. Personally the white haired boy thought they tasted disgusting...  
  
However by the squeals of delight it was obvious that the children didn't share Bakuras taste. In fact it took the brown haired woman all she had to make sure the kids didn't take more then two each...and still she caught a couple waddle of with more then their share. But the mood was pleasant and Mina couldn't help but laugh as she watched the kids run of to show their parents and friends the beloved treat, or the less tactful ones that simple shoved the snack into their mouth.  
  
"Heeeeeeeeeey! Whatcha bring Mina?" a familiar blonde suddenly called out, jogging toward the box of Chomallows. Joey Wheeler grinned like an idiot at the sight. He loved the chocolate covered snacks! However the smile turned into a pout when Mica slapped his hand away, stopping him from grabbing a treat.  
  
"You pig! These are for the kids! You can have some when they are done!" she snapped, a grin spreading across her face.  
  
"Awwww Mina dat aint fair! They'll eat em all!"  
  
The violet-eyed woman rolled her eyes and thwacked the whining blonde upside his head. "Fine but only one...and I mean it!"  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
AB: ^.^ Wasn't that amazing!!! Didn't you love it!!!  
  
Seto: ....I didn't get enough air time... AB: u.u;;; Don't worry you will Seto-chan!!! As long as people read and review that is!! ^^ 


End file.
